


Counting Kisses

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slash, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Neville would never forget their first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



> Author: articcat621  
> Recipient: _melodic_  
> Title: Counting Kisses  
> Pairing: Neville/Theo  
> Request/Prompt: Neville/Theo - his first kiss  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 291 words  
> Summary: Neville would never forget their first kiss.  
> Author's Notes: Not beta'd, so please excuse my mistakes <3

_Counting Kisses_

Neville would never forget his first kiss. It was a dare, given by Pansy during one of the infamous Room of Requirement parties that took place during the 're-do' year commanded by the Ministry as many didn’t get an accurate or appropriate education during Voldemort's rule.

It had been dark. The closet him and Theo had disappeared into was pitch black, which Neville supposed helped. It wouldn’t do for Theo to have seen how pink his cheeks were. His nerves were invisible in the dark, lucky for him.

He could remember the feel of the cold, stone floor beneath them. It wasn't very comfortable, as he recalled switching his sitting position multiple times before Theo had broken the silence and suggested that they, 'kiss already.'

He remembered the silence in the closet, apart from their heavy breathing. Neville recalled breathing slowly, trying to prepare himself for his first kiss. In… Out… In… Out… Theo's breathing had been a little heavier.

The smell of peppermint had filled the air, likely from the breath mint that Neville had quickly popped into his mouth to help with his breath. He also remembered the faint smell of Theo's cologne, a mixture of bourbon and vanilla. 

Their kiss was a mixture of mint and liquor, the two blending in a seamless way. Neville could taste the Firewhisky on Theo's tongue and it had driven him wild with want. Their first kiss tasted of perfection.

Neville also knew he'd never forget his second kiss with Theo, or his third, or his fourth. 

In fact, his suspected that their seven hundred and twenty-four kiss, the one that would seal their union, was going to be their best yet. He was certainly that he would never forget this kiss.


End file.
